Pyrrha's Throne
by valkurion-universe
Summary: Pyrrha takes her submissive, Yang, to dinner, of course meeting contract agreement signed by both parties to allow Pyrrha to have some fun with her slave. Yang struggles through the meal but both get their desserts in the end.


_AN: If you would like to commision something like this from me, please pm me._

* * *

 **Pyrrha's Throne**

Pyrrha brought the red wine to her subtle and beauteous lips, her smile still slapped over her powerful face and peeking jawline as she looked in the corner of her eyes to her date. The buxom blonde herself prepped and decked to the nines in her best dress. The one that really exposed some cleavage and allowed her to be gawked at like a trophy woman. Her breasts seemed to look ever bigger pressed into the bust of the gown. And she was struggling to even sit still in her seat as Pyrrha was as calm as she could be. It was pure evil, evil teasing, and the redhead loved it, so much she could not take her eyes off of Yang Xiao Long at all in her silver dress.

"You look delicious tonight Yang, purely exquisite, good enough to devour in place of this meal. How is the dress I bought for you, my love?" The redhead asked, after the short and elegant sip of her drink. She set the glass down promptly and took her fork in hand to eat the baby carrots on her plate.

The way Yang was struggling to sit still, moving her hips subtly under the table and rubbing her rear on the softness of the seat, it made Pyrrha so pleased. It was certainly a slam dunk that inserting four of the vibrating love eggs into Yang's tender and probably soaked pussy before leaving the apartment was the best decision all evening. Better than ordering the girl to forgo the bra and panties, asking her so kindly to wear the dress and just the dress, save the slender and equally as the blended collar.

It was the silver one, the one that matched this dress so that no one would be able to tell that Yang was owned by Pyrrha. The redhead had asked her to wear it for the munch the other week. They had had a lot of fun there. Weiss with her submissive Blake, Cinder with her Ruby - Yang's smaller, younger and yet equally as sluttish and submissive sister. Pyrrha had the chance to play with her and deemed herself jealous that Cinder had such a good slave. But Pyrrha was ultimately tied to Yang, unable to live without her. She would never trade, not ever. Some sharing was healthy every now and again at munches and so forth.

But Yang was Pyrrha's, and she would never give her up fully. She adored her blonde, so so much.

"I'm so glad you decided to take my suggestion of no panties on board my darling. I think you're finding the lack of them much better with the love eggs no?" Pyrrha asked, cutting into her steak and taking it apart like a surgeon. The cut was clean and nothing was wasted or dripping. Pyrrha was indeed very clean, even with her red velvet gloves and rings on.

They shared a ring. Their contract, as Yang had asked. Like engagement rings, only not sharing the same idea. Their rings were their bond, their contract, and it symbolised that they were together and that one was owned by the other, but that each owned the other's heart. Pyrrha loved the idea and had never removed the band from her finger since the day Yang had presented it to her.

But Yang was currently struggling, the eggs inside of her vibrating on the highest setting and the remote inside Pyrrha's purse. There would be no letting up on it, and Yang had been instructed not to come under any circumstance unless Pyrrha explicitly asked her to do so. The blonde couldn't even ask. Those were the rules for tonight - such had they been written down on a contract for the night, and signed by both parties.

Pyrrha loved her documentation, having all of Yang's consent for scenes down in writing. She had specific fountain pens for each time, only ever using one for the signatures, then the pen would be tossed away. One pen per contract. And Pyrrha kept all of the documentation in her special drawer.

It was a small kink of hers, primping and proper, just as she tried to press the once rebellious Yang to be. And now she was, only there were nights like these, where she would wish to come so badly due to her mistress's treatment and teasing.

Pyrrha ate another baby carrot and looked to Yang's plate. "Please eat up my sweet. Otherwise, we'll be here waiting for you to do so, and thus the eggs will be ringing inside of you all night won't they?" Pyrrha asked rhetorically, halfway between a motherly tone and one of authoritarian domination. She loved it, the whole set up.

Two lesbians, a dominant and a submissive. The submissive holding four vibrating eggs inside of her cunt and having to sit through dinner without coming, all while the dominant enjoyed her evening in control. As always. It was enough to make Pyrrha's lower lips salivate with thoughts of sultry desire and fetish.

"P... Mistress... I can't, it's too hot down there. I'm going to come..." Yang winced, grabbing her fork and knife and trying to eat her vegetables and accompanying sides. Pyrrha has ordered seasoned fries especially for her and Yang was trying her best to carve through them as well as her Huntsman's Chicken.

Emerald eyes were rolled a little before Pyrrha leaned over and took a large lump of food onto her fork. "Then I suppose I'll have to feed you? Won't I darling?" Pyrrha suggested, slipping the delicious lump of chicken and fries between Yang's lips and the blonde ate them as she kept her legs clasped shut. Pyrrha leaned in a little more, smiling devilishly. "I can feel those legs shut Yang. Open them." She ordered, in such a harsh and melodic voice.

Yang, submissive and with a bold of mellowing flame licking its way up her core, parted her thighs and sat with her legs open as she often did with her mistress.

As Pyrrha stabbed her fork at Yang's plate, continuously feeding her little bites of chicken and accompanying sides, the redhead dipped her free hand under the table. "My darling," Pyrrha chuckled on an outward breath. "I can feel how warm your pussy is without even touching it. My my my those eggs are really doing a number on it aren't they?" She asked like a mother again, speaking so far down to Yang she may as well have been in a stroller. Pyrrha liked almost infantilising the blonde, speaking to her as if she didn't have a brain to think with.

On many a night when Pyrrha would break out a monitor and headphones she would make the blonde stare blissfully into a hypnotic spiral until there was no mind left. And then Pyrrha would fuck her dumb and doll-like shell. Hypnotism was a very large kink of Yang's.

"Please, Pyrrha... I want to come... Please, Mistress..." Yang begged, before having the sultry redhead feed her again. "Please... I'm so swollen, so pent up, I need to come..."

"Oh do you, my dear?" Pyrrha asked, her eyes narrowing and her breath becoming a little hazy. She reached between Yang's legs and found the dripping lips trembling before her touch. They were leaking with wetness so much. Pyrrha dropped her fork and leaned fully on her buxom and tamed dragon. "Well, our agreement said no. And you gave me your unconditional consent my darling. So I'm afraid you can't." Pyrrha whispered, pressing her chest against the blonde.

Yang shuddered, even making a moaning sound as Pyrrha's other hand gripped at her wrists and held them above her. Yang was used to having her wrist bound together. "W-What are you doing Mistress?" She asked, bucking her hips a little and burning from the eggs inside of her.

"The agreement said nothing about teasing my love. Now eat up. So we can hurry home... Or forsake your glorious pussy to me, my darling." Pyrrha whispered again, much more teasingly, and reached forward, pressing a finger to Yang's swollen and engorged clitoris before rubbing the whole mound of the vagina in little circles. And Yang's mouth eclipsed in a beautiful 'O' before Pyrrha kissed her cheek and asked to eat again.

The blonde complied, eating small, only little bites, but in fairly rapid succession so she could hurry and manage it with being touched again and again. Circles rubbing her clit and down the full slit of her cunt, with the eggs inside, not allowed out until home. She was burning, her eyes already turning to red as she moaned while she ate. Pyrrha was smiling the whole time as she touched her tamed and purring dragon. She could feel the vibrating eggs inside her pussy and dared to dip a single finger inside of Yang. It was too much and Yang jerked. Pyrrha realised her mistake and calmed her submissive with no more fingers, only rubbing her tender pussy, soothing it with the same circles around the clitoris.

"Do you think we'll be caught if I perhaps pull down the bust of my dress?" Pyrrha asked, devilish again and in Yang's ear. The blonde's eyes popped as she heard it, but before she could even offer her mistress a response or reply, Pyrrha was already letting go of Yang's wrists and pulling down the cups of her dress, letting her breasts flow from them and out, resting on her abdomen. They were so big, so rounded, natural completely, and the nipples and areolas were so pristine and perfect, hard with interest.

Pyrrha's breasts, agreed by almost all the best the perfect set, so beautiful. Yang instantly jerked her head forward to suck on those perky nipples, to drink from the font that was Pyrrha. "Taste them, my love. While I rub your tender womanhood." And Pyrrha followed through, rubbing Yang's cunt all the more enthusiastically than before, larger and more rapid circles with a little more pressure than before. Yang's moans, luckily muffled by the suckling of Pyrrha's teet, were so loud and heavy even so. Her hands magnetised to Pyrrha's soft and precious breasts and she began to knead and fold them in her fingers. Their texture was so soft, like dough only a little more held together and with a little firmness. They were perky, and yet incredibly soft and tender. As if made of memory foam and flesh.

Yang loved them so much, and as she groped and massaged them in her hands, she felt herself slipping away into her subspace fully, letting the vibrations of the eggs and the rolls of Pyrrha's fingers against her clit roll over her.

If she was going to come, she wouldn't even realise it. And so much more wetness leaked from between her lower lips.

"Oh Yang, you make me feels so good. You make my breasts feel so tingly and amazing." Pyrrha was moaning a little, before pulling her hand away and holding Yang's head. "But we should stop my love, we need to stop and finish up." She finally said, letting the blonde stop and pull back. "We should finish and be off. Mistress needs more of you, my love. She needs to... Sit on your face..."

Yang's face grew redder than Pyrrha's hair, and she was almost limp as she and her mistress both ate up, the blonde still wriggling and shifting in her seat as the eggs buzzed all the more. The meal was gracious and gorgeous, and delicious too, a little less than Pyrrha's amazing breasts, however, and as the redhead putt hem away, Yang despaired. She wanted more of them, to feel them more and more, to slip her head between them and be lovingly suffocated.

But then they were done, and dessert was not needed. They'd both be having theirs at home. Pyrrha led her trembling date by hand to the cab, and it was not long before they were walking up the stairs to the apartment, Pyrrha aching to take her heels off and have her own dripping pussy licked and eaten by her willing submissive slave. "Are you excited, darling?" She asked, walking up the last flight to the door.

"The eggs... I can barely control it anymore Mistress." Was all Yang replied with, she was ready to burst.

Pyrrha chuckled a little, kissing Yang's cheek as she unlocked the door. "You have permission to remove them my sweet. Please be completely naked apart from the collar in the bedroom in a minute. I'm going to get some stockings on, and then I'll tend to you my darling." She settled with a deep and passionate kiss before entering the apartment.

Yang almost darted to the bathroom, having earned the pride of her mistress for settling with the eggs in her all night, and now it was time to service her, to make her mistress come and achieve beautiful orgasm. It was her purpose, her task and much the reason she was treated like a princess with Pyrrha has her redhead and dominant queen. It was a relief to have them out of her, but Yang wished she still had the eggs clasped in her cunt, albeit on a lower setting, so then her mistress could fuck her in her ass after she was done making a throne out of her face. But there was no chance tonight. Perhaps another night.

"Princess?" Pyrrha asked, and Yang stripped completely, keeping the collar on and taking the cuffs for her wrists and ankles out of the bathroom drawer. Then she headed for the bedroom.

"I'm sorry Mistress, I was getting the cuffs on. I know you didn't ask for them, but you always have me wear them before play time." Yang excused herself upon entering the master bedroom in the bands around her neck, wrists and ankles. She looked like a slave, a sex slave, but she looked darlingly adorable for her Pyrrha.

The redhead, decked in nought but held up hosiery around her luscious legs and waist, wandered around the four poster bed to her submissive, running a finger down her neck. "You do look adorable, and I do ask for the cuffs a lot. It slipped my mind." Pyrrha confirmed, grabbing Yang's neck. "You're such a good slave Yang, such a good submissive."

"All for you Mistress."

"All for me indeed..." Pyrrha mused, before taking Yang into her arms and kissing her so passionately and intensely, her hands reaching all over her cuffs submissive, reaching for her breasts - almost as large as Pyrrha's indeed and well formed, only a little rounder so they looked a little fake. Only they were not. Yang's breasts were the best Pyrrha has sampled and she adored them and their owner. "You're so beautiful my love, so subservient for me too. Thank you, Yang." Pyrrha breathed between kissing.

"Anything for you Mistress..." Yang responded, feeling the passionate kiss herself.

But Pyrrha now wanted release, she wanted to proceed. "Lay on your back on the floor, slut. I want to sit on your face. To make it my throne." Pyrrha ordered, a stern tone in her voice and Yang, without response, did so and laid on her back on the floor.

Pyrrha smiled, looking down at the girl, and she moved.

One powerful and perfectly toned leg on either side of the blonde's head, with the redhead's dripping and purring cunt, held directly above it. "Catch it, Yang," Pyrrha ordered as she slid two fingers around her engrossed lips and pressed, squeezing the wetness that was already dripping from her slit. Yang held out her tongue and caught all she could of the wetness, some landing on her cheek and chin but she licked it up like a cat. And then it was time for Pyrrha to take her seat.

She lowered herself down. Her pussy positioned right above the blonde's chin and lips, from there, Yang would be in a perfect position to lick and eat up at Pyrrha's cunt and even her rear entrance, which she did enjoy getting licked. "Eat up my darling," Pyrrha ordered, teasingly and sat herself down on her submissive's face.

Instantly Yang got to work licking up at Pyrrha's dripping cunt, lapping up all the wetness from it, like a kitten, or slaved machine programmed for one thing - to lick her mistress and making her cunt clean.

Pyrrha was already moaning subtle and enticing noises as she held her fingertip between her teeth and groped her own breast with the other, pinching and pulling at her nipple. "Fuck yes! Oh, Yang, I needed this, thank you, Yang." She graced mid moan and rocked her hips forward just a little, fractions of an inch. She was only grinding a minuscule amount, just to keep the wetness seeping from her lips into her submissive's mouth.

"Now to see that you have the fill you deserve too, my love." Pyrrha sang, before grabbing the vibrating dildo from under the bed, the one coloured in black and ebony purple, representing Weiss's submissive. She clicked the switch at the bottom and teased the tip of the humming cock at Yang's entrance. Pyrrha would not fuck her tonight, but they would both come. "You have permission to make me come, Yang. And you also have permission to come yourself when you wish." Pyrrha settled, before running the tip of her portable cock between the already soaked labia of her slave. And then, as Yang licked and licked at her mistress, Pyrrha slipped the cock deep into Yang's cunt, leaning over a little to rub her clitoris again.

What had started as Pyrrha sitting on Yang's face had now almost turned into a full blown sixty-nining, and Pyrrha was almost laughing as she moaned and cried out. The tongue over her lips and Yang's mouth taking in her clitoris was making her giddy as she took the cock in and out of Yang. Occasionally she would suck on the phallus herself, before plunging it back inside Yang like a sheathing a sword into its scabbard. Yang was shuddering underneath Pyrrha, trembling as her cunt was occupied and coaxed further and further along the trail or orgasm. Pyrrha licked down the slit after taking the cock out again. And once more she took the whole shaft in her mouth like a lolly dipped in Yang's dripping secretion.

"Yang you taste so good tonight, so light and spicy." Pyrrha giggled, parting the blonde's cunt with the Blake coloured cock, again and again, making it purr with the buzzing of the oscillating vibrator.

The blonde was creaming, the wetness flooding from her cunt. And the moans she was letting out upon Pyrrha's cunt were grave indeed. "Mistress... I'm going to come." She stated and buried her face into Pyrrha's pussy, licking and sucking at it with intensified vigour, she wanted Pyrrha to come too, with her.

The waves of sudden and intense pleasure pushed Pyrrha further than she thought it was and she pushed the cock even deeper into Yang and left it there for her to come to. "I'm going to come too, come with me Yang, come with me." Pyrrha breathed breathlessly as she sat up and took Yang's face as a throne once more.

Within seconds she felt a convulsion inside of her, between her legs, and her muscles - all of them down there - tensed and clumped together. She was coming, and she could feel Yang do the same below her.

They came together, moaning and crying out for the heavens as the ride took them over the edge and their cunts let go and released. Pyrrha onto Yang and Yang all around the cock vibrator. "That was incredible, my love." Pyrrha sighed, rolling off of her submissive.

"Would... You like some more, mistress?" Yang asked, blushing a little.

Pyrrha leaned over, kissing her blonde lovingly. "Of course, and this time, I am going to fuck that ass of yours..."


End file.
